[Field of the Invention]
The invention relates to a display method and an apparatus, and more particularly relates to a method and an electronic apparatus for adjusting a display frame according to touch.
[Description of Related Art]
Compared with the traditional keyboard input, the operation of a touch screen is simpler and more intuitive. Therefore, more and more consumer electronic products, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, tablet computers, or even laptop computers, desktop computers, and a variety of household appliances use the touch screen instead of the traditional keyboard, as the input interface.
Because the touch screen is vulnerable to scratches caused by foreign objects, many users would purchase protective cases for their portable electronic devices, e.g. smart phones and tablet computers, for protecting the screens when the devices are not in use. Generally, such protective cases are opaque. When the touch screen is covered by the protective case, the user is not able to see the frame of the touch screen directly. Thus, to read a message received by the electronic device, the user needs to open the protective case by hand and unlock the device to open the application program, which may be inconvenient for the user. Even though some protective cases may be formed with holes or transparent areas, the electronic devices are unable to detect the positions of the holes or transparent areas and can only display the full frame. Besides, some electronic devices may be able to display frames at predetermined positions based on the original settings; however, such a method is not applicable to all brands or types of protective cases.